boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Class Pre-Union
"Class Pre-Union" is the ninth episode of season one of Boy Meets World, and the ninth of the overall series. It first aired on November 26, 1993. The episode was written by Ed Decter and John J. Strauss, and directed by David Trainer. Plot A mock 60 Minutes-style opening follows Cory with his father's video camera as he talks about the plight of being the middle child. He points out Morgan's new clothes, including a gold necklace her mother lent her for a party. After they leave, Cory gives an over dramatic sign-off but accidentally drops and breaks the camera, leading the viewer into a fuzzy screen and then the credits. With Cory playing General Washington and Minkus playing King George, Mr. Feeny tries to stir up some lively discussion on history but Cory doesn't really care. He's more interested in his future which leads Feeny to assign the class their own personal history. They have to imagine what their lives would be like in 20 years, including personal histories leading up to it. Shawn plans to go to their class "pre-union" as a tire salesman since that's what his dad does and he's familiar with the work. Cory gets his mom to help him make all the props for his fabulous future as a center fielder for the Philadelphia Phillies. Morgan interrupts them and reveals that she traded Amy's necklace for a plastic one. When Amy calls the mother of Stephanie, the girl Morgan made the trade with, she finds that the mother refuses to give back the gold necklace. At school, Minkus, decked in a suit and tie, presents his future as an entrepreneur who has taken over Microsoft and is married to Topanga. Though Topanga, wearing a Greco/Roman toga sees herself as president of a country with a disbanded military and flowy uniform (as well as enslaved men kept underground for breeding). When it's Cory turn to present his proposed future, Feeny dings him on not researching the details, like how he'll manage his money and what he'll do after he's done with baseball. He gives Cory an incomplete on the project and Cory takes it to heart, feeling awful that his dreams are considered "incomplete". At home, Cory takes down all his baseball posters and souvenirs, feeling like he doesn't deserve them. He even brings down Eric with his downcast attitude. When his dad comes up to talk about it, Cory asks about his dad's dreams. Even though Alan didn't pursue his dream job, he got his dream of a wife and a family and he's sure Cory can be anything he wants to be if he sets his mind on it. Cory doesn't believe it so Alan decides to take some drastic measures. Meanwhile, Amy manages to solve her little problem by inviting over Stephanie and her mother and getting Morgan to trick Stephanie into another trade. Cory and Eric are surprised and excited when they find out their dad invited Jim Abbott to come talk to Cory. Jim Abbott tells Cory about never giving up on his dream but also stresses the value of getting an education. Cory's friends show up with baseballs for him to autograph (and Minkus accidentally arrives with a basketball). they talk Cory decides to keep trying his dream. Cory goes out and accidentally throws his ball into Feeny's yard. He tells Mr Feeny about what he learned from Jim Abbott and as a motivational gift, Mr. Feeny returns all of Cory's errant balls by dumping them onto the Mathews side of the fence. Amy and Alan watch TV and share a carton of ice cream in the pre-credits tag. He wonders if Amy regrets marrying a man who didn't pursue his dream of being an engineer. Amy definitely does not and just as she starts to prove it to him, Cory's and the video camera pop up from behind the couch. Cast Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus * Lily Nicksay as Morgan Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence Guest Cast * Christine Healy as Jane * Marty York as Larry * Brittany English Stephens as Stephanie * Kristopher Kyer as TV Voices * Lisa E Wilcox as TV Voices * Matt Kirkwood as TV Voices Special Appearance * Jim Abbott as Himself Quotes Cory: Party, necklace, new dress. All for your daughter. Yet just last night, your son was imprisoned in his room. Forbidden to go to the movies with his best friends. Alan: (leans into camera shot) Our daughter didn't dial random numbers in Saskatchewan just to hear people "talk Canadian". Amy: (to Morgan) Say goodbye to your poor, exploited brother, sweetie. Morgan: Bye! Sorry everybody hates you! Mr. Feeny: Oh, well then, it might be more interesting for us to look into our futures. To see if we can avoid our mistakes before they happen. Shawn: I smell an assignment. Cory: I swear, I didn't see it coming. Cory: A tire salesman. I can't believe you came as a tire salesman. Shawn: And muffler specialist. Cory: What's with the big gut? (points at Shawn's stuffed belly) Shawn: My dad's fat, my uncle's fat, my grandpa's fat. Let's face it, Cor. I'm gonna be fat. Cory: Dad, when you were a kid, did someone tell you that you'd never make it to being the manager of a supermarket? Alan: Well, that wasn't exactly what I dreamed of being. Cory: It's not? But it's such a cool job! Alan: I wanted to build bridges. Big ones. Like the Ben Franklin. Cory: Then how come you gave that up. Alan: I don't know. Sometimes as you get older, dreams change. After a while, I dreamed of having a wife and a family and that came true. Jim Abbott: One time I had a high school coach who said I should never play in the major leagues and that only made me work fifty times harder. Cory: Really? You ever go back to that coach and rub it in his face? Eric: Nah, Jim's too cool to do that, aren't you, Jim? Jim Abbott: No. Actually I, uh, sent him a videotape of my no-hitter. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 1